User talk:Seyon33
Welcome Hi, welcome to Little Empire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Seyon33 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Seion (Talk) 03:11, January 30, 2012 The voodoo ones basically do the same thing as the 3x3 spells that hit the same place 3 times, but instead of hitting the same place, they hit 3x3 at four random places (they're good, but the regular 3x3 spells are better if you are trying to focus on killing certain units) the purple 3x3 meteor spell can kill priests after 1 use The lightning is good but it only hits 2x2 and is harder to position for bigger units. It does 86 damage 3 times to the same area. You can use the lightning to kill priests in one hit as well. I myself have the blue 3x3 meteor, the purple 3x3 meteor, and the lightning spell. It took me FOREVER to save up enough mojos for these spells without spending any money. To be honest though, the last three spells are the best. You don't need your heal spell or troll spell. The only thing is you don't have access to them all yet and they're REALLY expensive. If you keep playing the arena and stuff eventually you get a few mojo here and there. That's how I get my mojo, I get around 20 or so every 2 days.. so yeah, it takes forever to save up Derpster 04:53, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Camelot Hey, what realm/server did you play on DAoC? Grallus 19:46, February 15, 2012 (UTC)Grallus quite a few honestly! i had over 30 level 50s in the end spread across like 8 servers. my biggest were: hib/nimue alb/percival mid/guinivere and i cant remember the 2 classic servers but i had alb on whichever was more popular and hib on the other. names like seyon, kayin, eiji, eijin, xyaie, zyno and a billion others. New Message! Managed to get a second account via my girlfriend, except now she is playing it lol...under my advice of course. She is making sure to note everything she can as she levels about lower levels for information we are missing. She took Succubus as her Hero. Now question is: What are the three best spells for Succubus? And would Archer Spirits be one of them or worth buying to help level as she waits for end game spells? Azyle00 20:24, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ----------------------------------------------------- obviously the slash spells are useless for her, as she will be in the back and no unit -should- ever reach her (making defense worthless and HP less valuble). honestly i would suggest saving up for the final 3 spells (2 voodoo's and a meteor) but this is partly because i fought someone who had more than 50% spell haste on her gear (succubus) and the final 3 spells and they -devistated- my army before i could even get my first round of spells off. with their second round of spells i only had a handfull of troops remaining. ready for the kicker? their army was 100% trolls. no ranged units at all. at the moment for my berserker i have the highest two spells and the heal. im saving up for the second voodoo spell but its gonna be a while -.-; . i have 2 accounts, the berserker (level 25 castle) and the succubus (level 8 castle). i havent really been playing the succubus as i discovered all of the "free mojo" things i do are restricted per phone, not per account. so i cant do them again and that would be -thousands- of mojo i'd be down if i decided to make the succubus my main account :(. so now i just farm it for extra supplies/xp :) also: you mention not upgrading things often in your blog, do resources still matter to you at your level? by my teens i had more gold than i could ever spend and by 23ish i had more crystals than i'd ever need. i upgraded everything all the way because the gold/crystals are useless to me otherwise. Seyon33 20:32, February 26, 2012 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------------- Heyy man, just been reading your posts, i like them! Jonodragon 02:04, July 16, 2012 (UTC)